


Into Freedom

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus achieves his freedom.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Into Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Severus achieves his freedom.

**Title:** Into Freedom  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Slytherin Character:** Severus Snape  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning:** AU  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #91: Free  
 **Word count:** 100 x 4  
 **Author's notes:** Severus achieves his freedom.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Into Freedom

~

“Not Guilty!”

To Severus’ shock, the room erupted in applause. Not only had Potter’s testimony managed to sway public opinion, but that of the Wizengamot, too.

A beaming Potter was chatting with Severus’ barrister. Severus frowned. “Excuse us,” he interrupted smoothly, grasping Potter’s arm. “We need to talk.”

The barrister, clearly as gobsmacked as Severus, nodded.

Severus steered Potter into a corner. “Why?” he finally managed.

“Why’d I fight so hard for you? Testify for you?”

“Yes.”

Potter smiled. “Because you deserve to be free.”

As he watched Potter walk away, Severus sighed. He would never be free of Potter.

~

Harry waited a week before visiting Snape.

Snape looked surprised to see him. “Come in.”

Snape’s home, while threadbare, was comfortable. “Why are you here?” he asked.

Harry swallowed. “How are things?”

“‘Things’ are...tolerable.” Snape inclined his head. “Why are you here, Potter?”

“Um.” Faced with the reality of asking Snape out, Harry forgot his rehearsed speech. “Dinner?”

“I do eat it, yes,” Snape deadpanned.

“Would you like to have some with me?”

“Why?”

“It’s free?” Harry said weakly.

Snape stared at him. “No, it’s not.” He rose. “Let me get my cloak.”

Harry blinked. _I’m dating Severus Snape._

~

It’s like flying, Harry thought. The sense of freedom, of sheer joy reminded him of his first time on a broom. A twist of Severus’ hips brought Harry back to the present. He grinned.

“Are you all right?” Severus asked, face furrowed in concentration.

Unable to resist, Harry threaded his fingers through Severus’. “Brilliant.”

Severus moved faster, his hand clasping Harry’s hip as he bent to the task.

“You’re good at this,” Harry said.

To Harry’s shock, Severus blushed. “I am not accustomed to ice-skating.”

Harry shrugged. “Me neither, but I knew it’d be fun. We can do anything together.”

~

_I’m dating Harry Potter._ Severus stared at his reflection. How had he gone from Death Eater to Harry’s--? Severus froze. What were they, exactly? They weren’t lovers, not yet, although he thought it would be tonight, the looks Harry had been shooting his way all evening made that clear enough.

Severus had thought true freedom was escaping Voldemort and Albus’ machinations. He’d been wrong.

“Severus?”

“One moment.”

This was it. Once he went out there, he’d belong to Harry. And yet, he never felt so free. Sparing one last look at his reflection, Severus turned away, and walked to freedom.

~  


End file.
